


A day in the Sakuroo Household

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Osamu are babies, Akaashi loves daddy Kuroo more than Sakusa, Bokuatsu, M/M, Sakuroo, Sakusa trying to handle babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Kiyoomi is off for the volleyball season and wants to spend quality time with his family.The only problem is; his two-year-old son, Keiji seems to hate his papa fussing over someone else who isn't him.Baby Keiji and parents SaKuroo!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Morning to the SaKuroo family

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some super cute SaKuroo pics with baby Keiji on Twitter by @justkuroo and thought I can try writing about them since this ship is super cute. Baby Keiji is such a blessing to the world kyahhh!!!
> 
> This should be around three to four chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kiyoomi loves his life.

He has a good job as a professional volleyball player and had represented Japan twice in his entire career.

He had a loving husband who supported him all the way.

He had a nice house and a comfy bed.

Kiyoomi groans as he opens his eyes, his internal body clock forcing him to wake up early even before the sun had risen. Cursing for waking up before Tetsurou’s alarm, he grunts before feeling shifting in the bed, a body pressing close to his before hearing Tetsurou’s morning voice ghosting his ear.

“Kiyoomi, why are you up so early?” Kiyoomi had to stop himself from combusting as Tetsurou’s whine stabbed through his heart. He had no idea how he managed to snag such an amazing man when he had been so busy pursuing volleyball but here he was, all cuddled up and cozy in bed.

“Sorry, love. Automatic body clock.”  
  


He let’s out a little yelp as Tetsurou wrapped his arms around him, giving him a tight squeese before his lips ghosted the shell of his ear.

“Omi… I need you,” he whispers, sending blood shooting straight through Kiyoomi’s head. The athlete grabs onto his husband’s face to pull him into a kiss, curse morning breath and all but before he could kiss him, the couple heard an all too familiar wail from the nearby crib. Sighing, Tetsurou gets up to leave Kiyoomi stuffing a pillow into his face, groaning at having been blocked from kissing his husband yet again by none other than his own child, Keiji.

Don’t get him wrong; Keiji was an angel. He had Kuroo’s slightly spikey hair and eyes, his cheeks making Kiyoomi want to squish them all the time. The little thing was only two years old but already he could speak several words like ‘papa’ and ‘daddy’, although Kiyoomi had been unlucky to have missed all of those moments. Dressed in an MSBY custom-made onesie with his name on it, he was the perfect little angel any father could ever want.

“There there, papa’s got you. Papa’s got you,” Tetsurou cooed, pressing a sobbing Keiji into his chest. The man was used to the toddler sobbing all the time; it has been happening more often than not now that Kiyoomi was off-season.

As much as the toddler was happy to see his daddy home, he didn’t seem too happy when the two tried to spend time with each other.

After soothing Keiji down, Tetsurou quickly went to take a shower while Kiyoomi went to fix some breakfast in the kitchen. He wore a baby carrier around his body, bouncing Keiji once in a while as he flipped pancakes in the pan. The baby didn’t make a sound as Kiyoomi finished dishing up the food and putting them into plates, moving to make some baby food for Keiji when Tetsurou came into the kitchen in his suit. Kiyoomi drooled as he saw his husband pulling up the same bright red tie he had gifted to him a few years back, Tetsurou giving him a smirk as he pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, you made pancakes?”

“Got to make sure you eat properly before you go out.”

“Rude! I have you know that I eat properly!” Tetsurou whined, pulling his husband against him to kiss him when a wail nearly made Kiyoomi go deaf. Sighing, Kiyoomi moved to detach the wailing Keiji from his body, giving him some upsies before realising he was making things worse and passing him over to Tetsurou. Keiji quieted almost immediately when he was held in Tetsurou’s arms, making Kiyoomi ever so jealous and a bit sad that Keiji didn’t seem to like him.

“Don’t worry, Kiyo. He’s just taking a while to get used to you being at home. He will warm up to you in no time.” Tetsurou placed a kiss on Kiyoom’s nose only for Keiji to start wailing again, Kiyoomi trying not to pout as Tetsurou showered Keiji with kisses and hugs before the toddler finally decided to munch on his breakfast.

Separating Keiji from Tetsurou at the door turned out to be even more of a messy affair. Keiji refused to let go of Tetsurou, the cat-like man trying his best to gently pry his son away from his body. Kiyoomi could feel his facial muscles twitching as he tried to not yell in frustration as Keiji clung onto Tetsurou like a koala.

“Come to daddy. Papa needs to go to work,” Kiyoomi cooes, Keiji’s crying increasing even more as Tetsurou smiles, “Maybe I should take a day off work.”

“He’s my kid. I can take care of him for a day,” Kiyoomi groans, Keiji crying even harder until Tetsurou gives him a kiss on the forehead.

“Keiji, baby. If you behave and be a good boy, I will give you lots of kisses and hugs tonight. Also, we may invite Uncle Kou and Uncle Atsumu over.”

“Me pway with Chamu?” Keiji asks, Kiyoomi’s heart melting when he hears his son speak. It didn’t take a genius to know that Keiji was highly attached to the Miyas son and would take every chance he could to play with the grey haired toddler. Tetsurou even went as far to make bets with Koutarou on who was going to propose first in the future, almost making Kiyoomi murder them at the thought of having to give away his child next time.

Keiji’s crying stopped almost immediately, the toddler sniffling as Tetsurou finally managed to pry him away from his body. He gently hands him over to Kiyoomi, the wing spiker holding onto the child as gently as he could in fear of breaking him. Tetsurou let’s out a chuckle as Kiyoomi clumsily holds him against his chest, blowing him a kiss in case they set off Keiji again before heading to the car.

As his black sedan pulls out from the driveway, Kiyoomi looked down to see Keiji’s tear stained face now turned at him, his blue eyes watery still.

“Now, how about you have a bath with daddy?” he cooes, bouncing him in his arms before bringing him upstairs.

He was able to beat the best teams in the volleyball world.

How hard could handling a toddler be?


	2. Jealous daddy Omi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi tries to clean the house and chat with Tetsurou. Keiji isn't letting him get his virtual kisses.

The morning was pretty chilled and quiet for Kiyoomi.

Luckily for him, Keiji didn’t wail when he was put in the bath and was made to shower for over half an hour. Even though he was a baby, Keiji seemed to love the fact he could paddle around in the tub and made squeaky little noises when Kiyoomi scrubbed his hair. The volleyball player nearly dropped his phone several times into the water as he snapped pics to send to his jealous husband, Keiji oblivious to the fact that he was being filmed.

Once bathtime was done and Keiji was popped into a pink onesie, Kiyoomi strapped him on his back and began to clean the house. While he trusted Tetsurou to keep the place clean, he couldn’t help but want to ensure that the place was safe and secure for their son. Besides, it helped him take his mind off things, Keiji letting out little gurgles whenever Kiyoomi moved a little suddenly.

Next stop was him preparing for lunch. Kiyoomi had to avoid trying not to die from how cute Keiji was being, staring from his highchair as he squeaked, “Da da! Da da”. Kiyoomi had to stop himself from crushing the little one to bits, popping the phone on for the baby to chat with his other half.

“Oh ,aren’t you a cute little baby? Keiji is such an angel, aren’t you my little one?” Tetsurou cooed as Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. He could already imagine Keiji smiling and waving at the screen, Tetsurou continuing to make funny noises despite him being in the office. The man never held back in showing affections to his son even if it meant embarrassing himself in public.

“Pa! Pa!” Keiji squealed at the phone, making Tetsurou grin as Kiyoomi sidled up behind the toddler. He gently picked up his son before snatching up his phone, bouncing him on his hip.

“Aw, you look so cute, Omi.”

“Shut it, Tetsurou. It’s not all the time I get to hold him like this.”

“Oya? Do you want to hold him more?” Tetsurou smirks, blowing a kiss at the camera just as Keiji let’s out a wail.

“Aw, is baby Keiji jealous of papa?” Tetsurou laughs as Keiji whines, “Papa no kwiss Keiji!” Kiyoomi feels his heart melt at the sight as Tetsurou lets out a bunch of cackles, earning the stares of his fellow office workers.

“Kiyoomi, come here,” he grins, puckering his lips at the screen as Kiyoomi groaned, “Not in front of the baby.”

“Come on, just a virtual kiss.” Kiyoomi nearly leans in to blow a kiss just as Keiji lets out another wail, Kiyoomi letting out a groan as Tetsurou laughed, “Keiji baby. If you let me kiss your daddy, I will let Osamu come over with his daddies. How about that?”

“Tetsurou. You did not just try to bribe the baby!” Kiyoomi grunts when Keiji yelps, “Chamu? Chamu?”

“Yup, Chamu Chamu will come and play with you.”

“Chamu! Me want Chamu!” Keiji cries, Kiyoomi already feeling a headache coming in at the thought of having his fellow volleyball players coming over. As much as he loved them as his teammates, they drove him insane. Their only saving grace was maybe that they could play volleyball and had a cute son.

Kiyoomi gives Keiji a little bounce, the baby squealing. He seemed to have calmed down a bit more, Kiyoomi setting him down in his highchair before fastening a bib around his neck. Tetsurou merely watches as they sat down to eat, Kiyoomi thanking for the food before taking a bite. Keiji waited patiently until his father fed him, munching with his big blue eyes making Kiyoomi’s heart want to melt.

“Hey, Omi. Your food is falling onto your lap,” Tetsurou snickers as Kiyoomi grunts, “Shit.”

“Shit!” Keiji laughs as both men stared at him in horror.

“Kiyoomi…”

“Sorry?”

…

“I don’t know what to do, Motoya…” Kiyoomi groans, lying on the couch. He had a few hours to himself since Keiji was having a nap in the bedroom, the tiny thing having yawned and went to bed right after lunch. Kiyoomi felt all the strength drain from his body, sliding into the couch before calling his cousin.

“Keiji is such an angel. What on earth did he do to wrong you?”

“He doesn’t let Tetsu kiss me, or hug me, or do anything with me for that matter. He even cried when Tetsurou had to go to work,”Kiyoomi groaned as his cousin let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh man, I never thought he would block you so bad.”

“Don’t you dare speak badly about my son.”

“Well you’re the one who called me!” Kiyoomi let’s out one more frustrated groan, rolling on his side to glance at the clock.

Few more hours until Tetsurou came home and before that, a little play date with Atsumu and Koutarou.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
